1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to protective garments used by parents or care givers for feeding, nursing, burping, or changing diapers of babies. In the course of taking care of a baby, it is difficult to feed or burp the baby while protecting the clothing of the care giver. It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a garment that could be easily slipped on over a care giver's clothing to protect against food spillage and regurgitation that is associated with baby care. Further, it would be desirable to provide a protective garment that has a lap pad, which can be secured in a closed position when not in use, and which can be opened to cover the lap of a care giver for changing diapers, particularly in a situation where there is no diaper changing station nearby.
Specifically, the present invention includes a protective garment having a main body member that may be secured about the neck and over the shoulders of a wearer, comprising an inner layer made from a waterproof material, such as vinyl, and an outer absorbent layer attached preferably on either side of the inner layer. The outer layer is made from soft material, such as cotton, fleece, flannel, or the like, which is suitable for soft contact with a baby's skin. A cloth member is removably attached to the front outer portion of the outer layer, and is used as a washcloth or napkin to clean a baby during or after feeding or burping. The means for attaching the cloth member may be snaps, hook and loop fasteners, such as VELCRO, or any other suitable means for removable securement.
In the preferred embodiment, the front outer layer of the main body member includes a pair of pockets, having an elastic band about the top of the pockets for retaining baby bottles or other baby care items. The back outer layer, which is the layer adjacent the clothing of the wearer, contains a plurality of pockets on a bottom portion, and also includes a small pocket adjacent the neck area for containing a small musical device. The musical device may be activated or deactivated by simply depressing a button located on the device. Other features described herein include a lap pad, removably secured on the back outer layer, which can be folded down over the wearer's lap for changing diapers, glow in the dark designs on the front outer layer, VELCRO loops for holding teething rings, pacifiers, baby keys, and the like, and slits provided adjacent a female wearer's breasts for providing access for a baby to the breast for nursing.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Quilling, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,226 PA1 Bull, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,979 PA1 Trombetti-Dickens U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,528 PA1 Deon U.S. Pat. No. D381,190
The Quilling reference discloses a bib having a rectangular pad, and having a first absorbent layer and a second waterproof layer with adhesive strips provided for securement thereto. The bib has a pocket at the bottom of the bib, and extensions to allow the bib to be closely fitted around the neck of a wearer.
The Bull patent teaches a mother's apron or bib with detachable multicolored two-dimensional toys to aid supervised baby play. The bib includes detachable letters, a detachable Noah's ark toy, a butterfly having a zipper revealing a mirror, and other features designed to teach baby manipulation skills.
The Trombetti-Dickens reference shows a bib garment for covering a mother's nursing baby, wherein the bib incorporates a primary panel having its upper edge shaped to fit the neck of the nursing mother. The panel is described as being wide enough to cover the front and sides of the mother and her baby while nursing, and the bib contains pockets near the lower edge on the inside face of the bib for storage and access to nursing necessities and equipment.
The Deon patent is a design patent showing a newborn baby apron having various pockets and features for storing a variety of baby care items.
None of the prior art, however, discloses a machine washable protective garment having an inner waterproof layer and an outer soft absorbent layer, together with a removable cloth, pockets on the front side and the back side, where the garment fits about the neck and over the shoulders and arms to protect the wearer's clothing during nursing, feeding, and changing diapers. Further, none of the prior art discloses a protective garment having a lap pad removably positioned on the back side of the garment, which may be released at a point adjacent the neck area and folded down over the wearer's lap for changing diapers, and which can be resecured about the neck area after use.